The objective of the proposed research is to combine pi-allylnickel halide and pi-olefin-palladium complex chemistry to develop syntheses of complex biologically-active molecules from simple precursor in a few steps. Polyolefinic side chains will be introduced into substrates via pi-allylnickel halide chemistry. Polycyclizations with heteroatoms or carbanions, catalyzed by palladium, with these unsaturated side chains will form polycyclic heterocyclic compounds. By these methods, ring systems common to the mitomycins, prostaglandins and other biologically-active compounds.